losing you
by garekinclong
Summary: Antara bocoran dan angan-angan masa depan yang takkan terjadi. [ Kane/fem!Mitsu for IzumiTetsuya ]


**[ losing you ]**

oleh garekinclong

 **Touken Ranbu** (c) **DMM** dan **Nitro+**.

Tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun secara materiil. Alternate Universe. Drabble.

Oo **kane** hira / fem!Shokudaikiri **Mitsu** tada

Didedikasikan untuk **IzumiTetsuya**

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Kane, bangun. Makanan sudah siap,"

Satu kecup basah mendarat pada pipi Ookanehira, yang masih di ambang kenyataan dan alam bawah sadar. Sayup-sayup matanya membuka, mendapati rupa cantik tercintanya.

"Mmh, ya, nanti," tangannya terangkat, membelai pipi halus sang perempuan yang tadi berbisik pelan.

"Jangan nanti. Sekarang. Kasihan anak-anak, belum sempat melihat wajah tampan ayah mereka di pagi hari," perempuan tersebut menahan pergelangan tangan Ookanehira, berusaha menarik seluruh diri lelaki kerbau itu dengan kedua tangan kurusnya.

Ookanehira tergelak, "Buat apa coba. Toh wajah mereka juga mirip aku, mereka bisa berkaca sendiri kalau ingin melihatku," jahil, Ookanehira mencubit hidung bangir sang perempuan.

"Terserah. Tapi kamu tetap harus bangun. Mentang-mentang kerjanya siang, bangunnya juga siang."

Jemari kurus panjang Ookanehira mengendap-endap berjalan, meraup tangan sang perempuan, lalu punggung tangan dicium sebagai ganti kecupan pipi tadi.

"Hm? Bangun yang mana dulu?"

Anak-anak mereka berdua yang sedang menyantap makan pagi, tak mengherankan keabsenan orang tua mereka pada sarapan kali ini. Mereka sudah berasumsi, "Ah, paling gelut di kasur lagi."

* * *

.

.

.

( _"Mau menikah denganku, Mitsu?"_ )

 _._

( _"Mau tidak, ya? Nanti aku jadi Bu Ookanehira, dong?"_ )

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Permisi, saya duduk di sini, ya."

Ookanehira berhenti menghayati komik seri laga di kereta. Tatapannya dijatuhkan pada perempuan berparas cantik dengan rambut biru gelap yang berkilauan—di matanya. Perempuan berpakaian kasual, mungkin anak kuliahan seperti Ookanehira? Bisa saja.

Seperti ucapannya barusan, perempuan itu duduk di sebelah Ookanehira. Harum wewangian menyeruak hidung, tapi Ookanehira merasa rileks menciumnya. Aroma bebuahan selalu menenangkan pikiran lelaki ini.

"Wangi," Ookanehira keceplosan bicara, padahal niat hati dipendam di batin. Sang perempuan yang sebelah matanya tertutup poni panjang, menatapnya heran. Rasa-rasanya Ookanehira tak mampu membalas tatap mata emas yang kini tengah mengunci pandang padanya.

"Eh?"

Ookanehira pura-pura sibuk baca komik, tapi yang jelas, keringat dingin mulai menunjukkan betapa tidak fokusnya ia membaca. Panik berlebih, sampai-sampai halaman dibalik dengan cepat, padahal beberapa panel terdapat balon kata berisi 5 baris kata-kata.

Pertanyaan itu tak dibalas Ookanehira. Perempuan tersebut tahu betul Ookanehira tak mau mengulang gumaman tadi, lantas ia berujar, "Anda menyukai parfum saya, benar? Kalau begitu, apa Anda suka saya? Atau hanya wangi saya saja?"

Masih tak sanggup Ookanehira balas. Perempuan itu memutuskan untuk diam, sebagaimana Ookanehira tak mengatakan apa-apa setelah gumam keceplosan tadi.

Dalam satu gerbong banyak orang datang dan pergi, mengosongkan bangku tempat menunggu tujuan sampai, mengisi bangku yang ditinggalkan oleh pantat-pantat pegal menanti. Hanya saja, dari semua bangku kosong, perempuan itu memilih berjejeran dengan Ookanehira.

Lelaki itu takkan bertanya lebih lanjut, atas mengapa perempuan itu duduk di sampingnya. Apa Ookanehira menarik? Oh, bukannya sudah pasti? Tidak heran.

Suara petugas dari mikrofon memperjelas lokasi kereta akan berhenti, dan itulah tempat tujuan Ookanehira. Lalu Ookanehira menyimpan komik dalam ransel, berdiri, mendekati pintu keluar yang juga dikerubungi beberapa orang.

Perempuan itu berdiri di sampingnya, lagi.

"...A-Anda turun di sini juga?" Ookanehira akhirnya angkat bicara setelah bungkam bermenit-menit.

Sang perempuan membalas, ekstra senyum memesona, "Ya. Dan asal kamu tahu, saya teman kuliahmu, Ookanehira."

Sejak saat itu, mereka sering berjumpa di mana saja, dengan perempuan itu yang menyapa duluan.

* * *

.

.

.

( _"Ada yang mencarimu, Kane. Perempuan."_ )

.

( _"Malas."_ )

.

.

.

* * *

"Eh? Siapa?"

Ookanehira, satu hari setelah masa OSPEK berakhir, mendapat kabar mengejutkan, tetapi hatinya tidak merasakan apapun selain bersimpati.

"Kamu tidak kenal, Kane? Padahal dia cantik, lho. Waktu OSPEK juga sering jadi bahan modus kakak tingkat."

"Tidak. Tidak kenal. Kalau beda jurusan, aku mana tahu."

"Dasar apatis," sang teman memelintir kulit lengan Ookanehira sampai berbekas merah. Pihak yang tersakiti mengaduh kencang, berdampak banyak mahasiswa lain menoleh kepada mereka, karena mereka sedang di kantin.

"Huh, sayang sekali. Padahal dia calon-calon primadona universitas ini. Hilang, deh," lanjutnya. Ookanehira mangut-mangut mendengarkan.

Teringat sesuatu, Ookanehira angkat bicara sebelum lupa, "Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal perempuan, semalam aku mimpi aneh. Kupikir mimpi basah, tapi... setengah iya, setengah tidak."

Sang teman mengernyit, "Maksudnya?"

"Jadi aku bermimpi bertemu perempuan, lalu di mimpi itu, dia jadi istriku. Anakku dua, cowok semua."

"Wow. Dia cantik?"

"Cantik sekali, tipe idaman. Rambutnya panjang berwarna biru, warna matanya emas. Wanginya harum, aku suka," Ookanehira tenggelam sendiri selama dirinya mengingat detail sang perempuan dalam mimpi.

Mulanya sang teman ikut mengagumi, tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya mendatar—agaknya menyadari sesuatu dari deskripsi barusan.

"Namanya?"

"Nama? Uh, entah, tidak tahu?" Lalu sekelebat potongan mimpi teringat, "Oh. Samar-samar, sih... aku memanggilnya 'Mitsu'."

Gebrakan meja sempat menghentikan aktivitas di sekitar mereka. Pelakunya, tentu saja, teman Ookanehira berambut hijau ini.

Ookanehira bingung, "Kenapa? Kenal?"

"Aku tahu, aku kenal. Dia pasti jadi milikmu, kalau dia masih hidup."

Kebingungan semakin berlarut, sang mahasiswa baru berambut merah menanyakan kejelasan, "Apa maksudmu?"

Sang teman kesulitan menjabarkan, terlihat dari pandangannya yang berputar sedari tadi, untuk menemukan kata-kata yang pas.

"Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Calon primadona yang baru saja aku ceritakan,"

Ookanehira menahan napas kala mendengar lanjutan kalimat temannya.

"...mahasiswi baru yang meninggal pagi ini."

* * *

.

* * *

 **Prompt** : "Aku bahagia. Aku memiliki keluarga, dua putra yang manis, dan aku memilikimu. Kehidupan yang selama ini kudambakan. Aku bahagia... sampai aku membuka mata, dan melihat di sampingku tak ada siapa-siapa."

* * *

 **[ sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
